


Shoes of a ballet dancer

by missybennet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballet, DameRey, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missybennet/pseuds/missybennet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loved ballet ever since she was a little girl, growing up in an orphanage.<br/>There was nothing else she loves more, excluding Bebe and the new found family.<br/>Yet when he enters her life - and that is all Finns fault - suddenly everything turns upside down.</p><p>AU – In which Rey is a ballet dancer and Poe someone who went to a ballet because Finn made him to after he lost a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this happens when I and a friend saw "Swanlake" the other day. I was really enjoying it until my head came up with this idea and I had to wait a long time to start writing.  
> I don't have the slightest clue about ballet so I'm sorry for any mistakes - and yes I'm doing my researches but it takes its time to understand it all.

“Five, six, seven, eight.” The voice of Katharina echoed through the room.  
She watched the girls closely as they danced their parts.  
Every now and then she would correct the way a girl moved her hand or would tell them to correct her feet.  
“Stop. It’s on the count of seven not five.” The girls stopped and Katharina showed them the moves again.  
Some did the same, others watched her closely.  
“And again.”  
The pianist started playing the part.  
This time the girls did it right.  
Yet Katharina wanted them to know it by heart, so they did it again and again.  
“One last time for today.”  
Some girls sighed happy about the fact to be home soon.

“Alright that’s it. I see you all tomorrow. Rey, darling, do you have a moment?” The older woman asked as the girls gathered their things and headed for the showers.  
“Sure.” The brunette shrugged and walked over to her, undoing her iconic three part ponytail.  
“I would like you to train for Odette.” Katharina told straight forward once the room was empty.  
“Odette? The White and Black swan?” To say that Rey was surprised would be an understatement.  
It was one of the parts every ballet dancer – including herself - dreamt about.  
“Yes. Although Mia got the part for this season, I and Vince would like you to audition for it for the next season.”  
“But the auditions are in three months.” Rey realized shocked knowing it would be a lot of work for her to learn the parts.  
Especially the Black swan.  
She knew how long Mia had trained and how much time she had invested.  
“I know but I have faith in you. Mia isn’t getting any younger and I think you would be better. You don’t have to decide about it yet, tell me tomorrow” She looked at the young woman for a long moment before adding.  
“Rey, don’t miss this chance.”  
Rey nodded slowly as she gathered her things.  
“I’ll think about it.” She finally said sounding more certain than she felt.  
“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Katharina dismissed her and Rey’s head was spinning as she headed to the locker room.

“So what did the old lady want?” Jessika asked as she looked up from her phone.  
“She wants me to learn Odette.” Rey tossed her water bottle inside her locker before grabbing her towel and her cloths.  
“Odette?” Jessika followed her friend to the showers caring very little about privacy.  
“I know, it’s insane. I got three months.” Rey undressed quickly jumping under the shower.  
“We’re talking about White and Black?” Jessika yelled over the noise of the water.  
“Yes.” She replied while fishing for her shampoo.  
“Christ, the old lady is full of surprises. Yet I told you she would ask you someday.”  
“Yeah whatever. But still. I’ll have to fit it in somewhere between the rehearsals and visiting Luke.”  
“Here. We’ll find a way because you totally should do it.” Jessika handed her a brush.  
“Luke would say the same. Everyone would say that.” She added.  
Rey put on her sweater stuffing her things in her back and heading out.  
“I know but it’s still a big thing.” She muttered as they headed for the tube.  
“Everyone would love you in it.”  
“Maybe.” Rey said tugging her hair behind her ears.  
“Definitely.” Jessika said with a knowing smile and Rey simply rolled her eyes.

\--

“Hey Chewie.” Rey gently patted the head of the old dog which greeted her happily at her neighbours garden gate.  
“Rey, darling, Leia wants to know if you want to come over for dinner?” Mr. Solo - or Han as he insisted on being called - met her on the gate.  
“I’d love to. I’ll check on Bebe first.” She replied smiling as she picked up her mail from her front stairs.  
“Alright. Come over when you’re done.” Rey nodded as she opened her front door.

“Hey Bebe, I know I’m late.” The red white striped cat looked impassive at her while walking down the stairs to meet her at the kitchen door.  
She dropped her bag and keys in the hall before skimming through her mail just to find nothing of interest in it.  
“So what did you do all day while I was away?” And like he thought she understood what his meows meant he told her what had happened.  
“I see you had been quite busy. Here you go.” She placed his food bowl on the kitchen window sill and petted him gently after he had jumped up on it.  
Lost in thought she starred out of the window pondering about the offer Katharina had made her.

“So this is a big thing.” Leia asked her an hour later as they sat at the dinner table.  
“Yeah I’ll need to find time for the extra rehearsals and all this.”  
“I’m sure you’ll find a way and Luke will be fine if you’re visiting him less during this time. He’ll understand.” She added knowing her brother far too well.  
He loved to have the young woman around who was eager to learn so much about the art of photography something she did in her free time to relax.  
To take her mind off dancing.  
She was like the daughter he never had.  
“I know.”  
“Chewie and I could look after Bebe.” Han added.  
“You know they can’t stand each other.” She said and the three chuckled remembering far too well the moment the cat and the dog had met for the first time which had ended with a scar on Chewie’s nose.  
“Right.”

“It could be your big chance. And you love this ballet.” Leia stated looking at the young woman sitting across the table.  
“Yeah.” Rey was picking at her food.  
“So it’s decided then.” Han tried his best to hide his smile.  
After all this year’s Leia had still the attitude of a General which was the reason people still called her General.  
Rey nodded knowing there wasn’t really a reason to say no.  
She knew Leia was right.  
It could be her big chance to become a ballet dancer that would be remembered.  
It could be her chance to reach her dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, BB-8 is a red white striped cat who lives with Rey, Chewie is an old dog and they can't stand each other.  
> And in my head Jess and Rey would totally be best friends.  
> We'll meet Poe and Finn in the next chapter.  
> I'm not sure about Ben yet but we'll see.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it  
> x


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took so long!!  
> I was just not sure how to write my ideas down.  
> But here you go.  
> And I'm sorry for the mistakes, I'll take care of them later...

\--  
“So, due to the fact, that you lost the bet, I’m very happy to inform you, that on Friday night the two of us and the Solos will be going to see Cinderella.”  
“Bet? Friday? Solos? Cinderella?” Poe turned around and looked skeptically at his friend.  
He couldn’t remember any bet that involved Cinderella or Solos or ballet.  
He picked up his beer from the kitchen counter and paused.  
No he was pretty sure there wasn’t such a bet.  
Shaking his head he went over into Finns living room and decided to ignore his best friend.  
“Yes. Remember the bet about the game last week? Your team lost so you have to watch a ballet with me. And since they’re not going to play Swan Lake again soon, we’ll go and watch Cinderella.”

He liked art.  
Especially photography.  
And opera.  
And good movies.  
Sometimes even theatre.  
But ballet?  
He wasn’t a dancer and watching other people dancing was something he would label as weird. Because why would he want to see people doing some strange moves and call it beautiful? 

“But Cinderella ain’t no ballet. And you didn’t answer my questions about the Solos.” Poe huffed somewhat annoyed.  
“Han was a friend of my father. During college and stuff. When my parents died, he looked after me.” Finn paused for a few seconds and Poe knew far too well the emotions washing over his friend that moment.  
“Anyway. And since Rey will dance Cinderella that night, they were going anyway so I thought it would be great to join them.”  
“Rey, that young girl here?” Poe pointed at a photo on the wall next to him.  
It showed a young woman sitting on the floor backstage between other ballerinas who were walking around wearing their customs, staring somewhat shocked, somewhat annoyed in the direction of the camera.  
It was one of his favourites of those Finn had taken.  
It was somehow fascinating and somehow daunting the same time.  
He had spent an entire hour in front of it when Finn had shown it him for the first time.

“Yeah but I am not sure if it is a good idea to introduce you to her.” Finn wasn’t even trying to hide the mocking tone in his voice.  
“Why?”  
“Oh you know exactly why. I don’t want to have to deal with another broken hearted girl.”  
He replied as he picked up his ringing phone.  
Although he felt somehow offended Poe knew that Finn was right.  
It was time to grow up and probably settle down.  
But there was no one.  
He was alone and he hated to be alone.  
He had seen what loneliness had done to his Dad and he didn’t want to become like him.  
A fallen hero.

Kes had been his hero, ever since he had been a little boy. He had fought in wars alongside the infamous ‘General’ as his father used to call his superior officer. Poe actually never learned her real name, she simply was the General.  
Then one day, while he was on one of his many exploring trips on Yavin 4 as they had called the family estate because it had been the fourth they had to build, his mother died.  
He never learned what happened and Kes was never the same again. Slowly but surely drowning himself in the pain of loss.  
Rumour was that she couldn’t live without the war and decided to kill herself. Although there wasn’t something really suspicious about her death, he just knew that she didn’t kill herself.

“Okay, so Leia wants to know if we want to come over for dinner on Friday. For some reason she is very interested in you. Said something about a familiar name.”  
“Sure why not. So tell me about Rey.” Poe leaned forward looking at his friend with a smug smile.  
“No, certainly not.”  
“Why so overprotective?” And there was this smug smile Finn knew meant trouble.  
“Why so curious?”  
“Is she your girlfriend?” Poe was teasing him, trying to test how long Finn would keep up with his ‘I’m not telling you game’. Usually Finn would give in very easily.  
“Gee no. More like my little sister and trust me you don’t want to mess with Ben, so let it go.”  
“Ben? Some psycho ex-boyfriend?”  
“Psycho maybe but certainly not ex-boyfriend. He is Leias and Hans kid and also very and I want to emphasises very protective of his ‘little’ sister.”  
“Who is she, some royalty? I just want to learn a little about the girl here.” Poe pointed at the picture behind him.  
“And I tell ya, it’s not going to happen.”  
“Douchebag.” And for the first time Poe had to realise that he couldn’t win this little game  
“Oh grow up.” Finn called from the kitchen and Poe chuckled.

\--

Friday came quickly.  
Poe looked at his reflection still debating whether to wear the tie or not.  
‘You don’t have to but you could. Now come down or we’ll be late.’ Finn texted him just as he had decided against the tie and locked his door.  
“You’re late.”  
“Thank you for reminding me.” Poe replied as he closed the door from the car.  
“Trying to impress Mrs. Solo?” Finn pointed at the single white rose on the dash.  
“No.”  
“I’m not going to introduce you to her.” The younger one almost sing sang.  
“We’ll see.”

They arrived at the Solos house and as soon as Finn had rang the doorbell he heard a dog bark from the other side of the door.  
“Finn, c’mon in. You must be Poe, I’m Leia this is my husband Han. Ben is somewhere else.” Leia greeted the two with a smile. Han gave a quick nod to Finn before studying the young man on his porch.  
“Leia you look gorgeous. Han always the same.” Finn gave Leia a quick kiss on the cheek and followed the couple to the dining room.

“Yeah cut the talking kiddo. So you’re a Dameron?” Han turned to his new guest.  
“Sure am.” Poe said somewhat proud.  
“I knew a Kes Dameron once, back in the military days. He was a fine young man. Sad story about his wife though.” The old man paused and looked at his guest for a long while.  
“You kinda remind me of him.” He added with a gentle smile.  
“Well yeah, because he was my Dad.”  
“I told ya I knew that name and I’m sure there aren’t that many Damerons out there.” Han turned to Leia as she sat down the lasagne on the table.  
“Me and his wife went on a mission together. She was a beautiful soul.” She paused for a moment and Poe could see that she had a very fond memory of his mother.  
Then he understood.  
“So you’re the General? The General? Wow it’s an honour to meet you ma’am. Sir.” Maybe someday he could ask them about his mother, about the missions they went on together.  
“Oh those days are long over, we’re simply Han and Leia. But now let’s eat. Han doesn’t like it to be late when Rey is dancing.” He heard Finn chuckle and Han muttered something.

\--

Poe had moved to London a couple of years ago and yet there were so many places he never had visited and the Royal Opera House was one of them. There wasn’t much time for him to have a closer look as Han rushed them to their seats.  
“Oh there you are.” Han greeted the tall man, who Poe assumed to be Ben, next to their seats.  
“Yeah, I checked on Rey. You know how nervous she gets.”  
“Did she eat?” Leia asked and Poe got the feeling that all this was a routine every time they went to see Rey dance.  
“A slice of fungi pizza at lunch and some cookies.” The tall man said as he greeted Finn with a nod.  
Certainly not a family of hugs, Poe noticed.  
“At least something.” Han agreed.  
“We wouldn’t want another case of ‘The Nutknacker’.” Finn added and Poe made a mental note to ask about that later.  
“So who are you?” Ben turned to him and Poe felt somehow intimidated. Ben was way taller than Poe and there was something unsettling in his eyes.  
“Poe Dameron.” He answered and shook his hand firmly. Poe had to agree on the psycho part.  
“Mhm, I’m Ben. Finn I hope you didn’t forget to get some ice.” As soon as Ben had let go of his hand Poe shot Finn a confused looked who just shrugged his shoulders.  
“Oh certainly not.” Finn added as they took their seats.  
“Good, good.”  
“Listen, I know you haven’t seen any ballet before. My tip: Watch it and don’t ask any questions or make any comments. There will be two break so save them for then.”  
“Got it.” Poe saluted mockingly while Finn shook his head.

As soon as the lights were dimmed and the music started to play Poe felt the excitement rise.  
As the curtain rose and the first dancer appeared he found himself captivated by the beauty of the dance and the music.  
Then he found her.  
The other dancers moves were elegant and beautiful yet he thought that her dance was more delicate and delightful.  
He found himself adoring her very easily and he knew that he would be lost the moment he would meet her.  
Maybe Finn was right, maybe it wasn’t a good idea after all to meet her.

Far too soon the play was over and he found himself rushed again by Han to the backstage area.  
“Ah Mr. Solo good to see you.” A young man greeted them at the door to the backstage area.  
“You too, Jean. I hope the kids are doing fine?”  
“Yes sir, Michael starts school this summer.” The man said excited and Han gave him a small smile.  
“Wonderful. Take care.”  
“You too.”

“Where is my girl?” Leia asked no one in particular.  
“Taking a shower.” A young woman yelled from across the hall as she made her way over to them.  
“Ah Jess darling, you were outstanding tonight.” Leia praised her.  
“Thank you Leia. Finn, it has been awhile.” Jess gave Finn a quick hug before turning to Poe who was standing behind him.  
“And who is this handsome guy?” Poe got the feeling that Jess was the trouble maker of th group and he decided that he liked her for that.  
“Poe, Poe Dameron.”  
“Nice to meet you.” Jess paused looking at him.  
“Rey should be here any minute.” She added with a wink.  
“And I thought you meant me.” Ben mocked her with a grin.  
“Duh, I saw you already so shush. I bet Rey is going to blush the moment she meets Poe.” Jess said in a not so quiet voice to her two friends.  
“I guess she’ll not be able to form a proper sentence.”  
“I say she is going to ignore him till later, her head still buzzing.” Ben joined in.  
“Alright the looser has to buy dinner next week. And here she comes.”

Poe turned around to the trio.  
And there she was.  
Her hair in three buns, wearing an oversized sweater, a skinny jeans and some comfy boots with her bag over her shoulders.  
She was young, younger than he expected her to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have noticed I changed Poes backstory a bit but then again the story is obiviously AU so I can do whatever I want ;)  
> And here is the picutre mentioned above: https://de.pinterest.com/pin/385057836871996321/


	3. Chapter 3

“Finn, you came. It has been so long.” Rey hugged her friend tightly.  
“Just a couple of weeks, peanut. You were wonderful tonight.”  
“Thank you although my first dance was rather sloppy today.” Rey said and Poe was surprised to see her being so self critical.  
“No one will have noticed.” Finn assured her and Jessica rolled her eyes while Ben was making a face.  
“I did and that’s bad enough.” Rey replied as she headed over to greet the Solos totally ignoring the guest. Finn looked at his friends with a smirk.  
“Guess I was right. You can split the bill.”

“Okay kids, time to go.” Han eventually said. As much as he loved to see Rey dance there was nothing that would hinder him to see the rest of his game.  
“Finn give me the keys.” Jessica basically ordered as they headed to the parking lot.  
“Nope, we all know your driving skills are the worst.”  
“But Finn.” She was practically begging.  
“You can go and annoy Ben, he’ll let you drive.”  
“What? Not when Pava is running low on sugar.”  
“What kind of conspiracy is this?” Her gaze wandering from Ben to Finn and back to Ben.  
“You know what, you get the passenger’s seat.” Ben offered.  
“Fine.” She sighed in defeat knowing there was no way Ben would let her drive his car.  
“I’ll pick up Rose and meet y’all at Finn’s place.”  
“Why can’t Finn go and pick her up?” Ben sighed. It was time that Jessica got something to eat. He tended to forget how annoying she can be when the excitement of the performance faded.  
“Cause we’re meeting at his place and we’d have to wait at his place!”  
“Yeah. Whatever.”  
“You can ride with them.” He pointed to the group heading to the other end of the parking lot.  
“Nah, I don’t need Finn gushing how good Rey was tonight.”  
“You’re just jelly.” He said smiling.  
“Ph.”  
“Speaking of jelly, did you get donuts?” She asked as they reached the car.  
He smirked and opened the car door. On the passengers seat sat a box of donuts.  
“Okay you’re my favourite.”  
Ben chuckled and started the car.

“Hey, I'm Poe.” He eventually decided to introduce himself to break the awkward silence between them while Finn and the Solos were talking about an upcoming charity event.  
“I’m Rey.” She smiled shyly.  
“I kinda figured.” Poe said face palming inwardly for his stupid reply.  
“So you’re Finn’s ominous friend.” She paused for a moment trying to remember what Finn had told her about him.  
“The pilot.” Rey exclaimed happily.  
“Yeah. I guess so.” He just didn’t get why he couldn’t form a proper sentence. But Rey didn’t seem to mind his awkwardness.  
“I assume that’s your first?'  
“Ballet? Yeah, I’m not much of a dancer. I prefer a still frame and the story to it.”  
'Look at the lost puppy.’ Finn texted Poe knowing full well that he would get a snarky comment about it later.  
“Mhm, the art of creating something that tells a story while being frozen.”  
And suddenly they were discussing lights, colours, shades, arranging a picture.  
A small smile formed on Finn’s lips as he shook his head.  
Maybe, just maybe it was a good thing the two met.  
“I prefer moments over arrangements, although Luke taught me how to compose a good shot.”  
“It depends on what you want to show. Like the photo Finn took of you. From the rehearsals. The picture itself is simple yet the light and your expression make it unique.” A blush crept onto Rey’s face.  
“He likes that photo a lot.” Finn emphasised the last words and Poe glares at his friend.  
“Oh I get that, it is rather beautiful. Luke was really impressed by it and he still wonders why you’re not taking photography up as a hobby.”  
“Nah, I’m fine. I rather enjoy the sports.”

They had reached Finn’s apartment and Rey excused herself to the bath room.  
“She has this weird post performance ritual of taking two showers. One at the theatre and one at my place.” Poe just nodded and grabbed a beer from the fridge.  
“So Pizza or Asian? Knowing Pava, probably both.” Finn mused with the two menus in hand leaving Poe with his wondering thoughts to himself.

“Finn? Can you get me the ice please?” Finn was ordering food and the rest hadn’t arrived yet so Poe went and took it from the freezer.  
He knocked rather shyly, unsure whether she would accept his help or not.  
“Finn you know that the door is unlocked. We all do very well remember the 'Nutcracker' incident.”  
“It’s me, Poe.”  
“C’mon in. I’m dressed.” He heard her chuckle softly.  
Still hesitant he opens the door.  
“Look at the painful mess. All this just for other people enjoyments.” She was sitting on the bathtub wearing her jeans and sports bra, water still dripping from her feet. Poe raised an eyebrow not sure what she was talking about.  
“My feet.” She tilted her head towards the floor still looking at the handsome stranger.  
“Oh.” He realised that he was still holding the ice in his hand and quickly passed it her. He tried not to stare at her small figure. She looked so skinny yet he doubted that strength was an issue. As she leaned over to place the ice on her obviously bruised feet he felt pity rise in his chest. What did one do to oneself to be able to do what one loves?  
“Are you going stay there in the doorway or wanna sit and talk?” Rey was looking at him curiously.  
“Poe? Can you give me hand?” Finn yelled.  
“So what’s gonna be? Talking to a half dressed girl or helping you’re friend? Although you should know Ben and the rest should be here any second. And I don’t wan to see you end up with a black eye. And it’s not going to be Ben who will punch you for being in here with me.” Now she was making fun of him. The smile playing at the corner of her lips giving her away.  
“Well then I’ll go help Finn, cause Jess seemed rather intimating.”  
“Wise choice. Thanks for bringing the ice.”  
He looked her over one more time, telling himself it was just to make sure that she was okay.

“Poe, I wondered where you wandered off to.”  
“The ice.” The dark haired man muttered as he reached for his forgotten beer on the kitchen counter.  
“Right. Food is here in ten. Can you help me move the table over to the couch?”  
As soon as they were done the others arrived.  
In all following chaos Poe didn’t notice when Rey eventually joined the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it has been a while but I'm back.  
> This one is rather a filler/catch up chapter but it's something. The next chapter is already drafted and should be up some time next week.  
> The other hinted maybe, possible growing relationship here is something my mind made up a long while ago, cause Jess is awesome and I think Ben Solo would get along very well with her. But lets see where my muse is going with that.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
